


Restaurant AU

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: (989): Can you come pick me up and take me to breakfast then the police station?

(615):Where's your car?

(989): The girl I brought home apparently stole it





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [(989): Can you come pick me up and take me to breakfast then the police station? (615):Where's your car? (989): The girl I brought home apparently stole it](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/748635.html?thread=98865755#t98865755)

Pepper was just getting home from her closing shift at Fe 26, the gastropub/bar she managed and occasionally tended bar at. She put her purse down, kicked out of her her cream Louboutins and threw herself down on the couch. Her roommate, Nat, stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Long night?" A beer shortly appeared on the table in front of her.

"You have no idea. Tony Stark owes me for managing this venture for him." Pepper said, pulling her blond hair out of the sleek ponytail.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. Nat's eyebrows raised. Pepper looked at her. Her boss (technically) had a habit of calling her at the worst possible times. She didn't have to pick up. She shouldn't pick up.

"Don't do it."

Pepper swiped it open. "Tony?" They had a good relationship, Pepper practically ran the gastropub the way she wanted, Tony stopped in, fiddled with the menu, adding items like "deconstructed" food, edible cups for sides, layered drinks that poured like rainbows, things that added to the science spin on the place.

"Hi, Pepper how are you?Good great. Can you come pick me up and take me to breakfast then the police station? Say around 6?"

"Where's your car?"

There wasn't even an awkward silence. Awkward was for other people.  
"The girl I brought home apparently stole it."

She must have physically rolled her eyes, not just mentally, because Nat mouthed 'what?'. Pepper brushed her hands away. "5:30. I'll take you before I go to bed. You owe two weeks vacation for this."

"Who'm I going to get to replace you for two weeeeeks?" he wined. "Nobody else looks as pretty."

"Flattery gets you nowhere. I do this from the kindness of my own heart."

"My hero."

**  
There was no answer when she arrived,so she used the key he had given her for reasons that were clear only to him. Something about "if the place burns down, I want you to get my alcohol& knives out."

He was passed out on the kitchen table, convertible laptop half assembled, tented over the remains of two Butterfingers.

She shook her head, smiled, and went to get the biggest pot she could find, to drop it onto the tile next to him.


End file.
